As the number of the vehicles increases, the air quality standard regulating the air pollutants discharged from the vehicle exhaust becomes more stringent. Particulate matter in the exhaust of vehicles is one of the major pollutants. In the conventional particulate filter devices for a diesel engine and a gasoline engine, a filtering mesh is positioned in an exhaust gas. A back pressure is created due to the resistance from the filtering mesh during discharge of the exhaust. The back pressure in an exhaust system of the diesel engine and the gasoline engine may reach 20 kpa-30 kpa, which can result in decreased combustion efficiency and decreased engine power. In another conventional electrical particulate removing device or an electrostatic precipitator, a high voltage of about 13 kv is needed to achieve the objective to remove the particulates carrying electrons. However, it can be difficult to connect an electrical wiring to a side of the electrical particulate removing device to add a transformer to generate the high voltage. Further, it is not practical to use a large industrial equipment in an exhaust treatment system of a vehicle. Thus, there is a need for an electrical particulate removing device with a simple and module structure.